Story
---- Please do not edit any of the copy/pasted story, as this is officially said by JeliLiam. Besides linking to any characters, do not edit anything else about the posted story below. ---- This is the whole Final Nights story, directly copy/pasted from the subreddit. As this is lore confirmed by the creator of Final Nights, this impacts most of the character's backstory, like their names and who they used to be. The link to the post is here. Please, note that: *The events of the story go from: Final Nights 3, Final Nights, and Final Nights 2. *Some parts of the story is based off good endings, not bad endings, as those are non-canon. Story Our story starts with a man named William Afton and his wife Martha Schmidt. William starts a business in children's entertainment, opening up "Fredbear's Family Diner". The restaurant featured Fredbear, a yellow bear with a black hat and bow-tie. After the business starts to become a success, William has his first child, a boy named Mike. William Starts expanding the business, creating bonnie. A yellow rabbit. He gets approached to do a TV show deal, so "Fredbear and Friends" became a thing, the designs of the animatronics were adjusted, making them wearable and giving them purple accents, aswell as the name of the restaurant being changed to fit the new aesthetic. The old suits were stored in a back room Around this time William gets 2 new kids, Kevin and Karen. However the show flopped, terrifying kids with poorly designed creepy characters. And the pizzeria started doing poorly, it started going as far as terrifying their own son, Kevin. William was blind to all this, but Martha would not have any of it, insisting that if he didn't scale down his grandiose ideas to something that would work and profit them, she'd shut it all down and move out with the kids. This sent William into a fit of rage, and he killed her and buried her body in the backyard. He starts going insane, getting a lust for blood and a taste for murder. He starts using the old suits to lure and kill children in his pizzeria. While also becoming completely obsessed with building an empire out of his business, he wants to build a giant underground facility with advanced animatronics, made specifically for capturing children alive. However, to avoid legal issues, he hides the entire location by building a smaller location on top "Chica's party world", with a hidden elevator near the arcades to access the "Circus Baby's Pizza World" laying beneath. Around this time, Martha's spirit awakened, finding no body to live in, she took control of Kevin's only friend, his beloved Fredbear plushy. One day, William accidentally leaves the doors to the CBPW elevator open, and Karen wanders in. She emerges in the dimly lit hallway of a closed pizzeria, and approaches baby, who activates at her presence. She holds out her hand to greet the girl, only to lose control and grab her, stuffing her inside her metal chamber. The next day, William is getting ready to scoop out whatever child baby caught that day, only to see that struggling inside, is his own daughter. Quickly turning off the machine and telling his daughter not to struggle he tries to make his way toward her, but it's too late. As she busts open one of the plates of the animatronic, it topples over and crushes her. Knowing that this could ruin the business William hides the girl's body in a reworked spring bonnie suit he had at home. Back home, Kevin starts to notice the absence of his sister, he finds a suspicious looking bit of dirt in the yard and notices blood coming out of the spring bonnie suit in the workshop. William takes note of this and burns the suit to destroy all evidence. Karen becomes a figment, a ghost. A shadow, Shadow Bonnie . At this time, fate kicks in and Kevin get's bit by the on stage Fredbear animatronic, an unintentional murder by his own brother, Mike. He is rushed to the hospital with only his beloved plushy by his side. When in the hospital he begins to see apparitions, monsters that aren't actually there. They are all visions created by his sister and mother, now working together to get the boy to join them, to be with them again. After 4 long nights, Karen herself appears, along with the temporary spirits of 2 springlock suit victims. At the end of the night Kevin sees a window of opportunity and tries to escape the hospital, only to be stopped at the front door by his Fredbear plush. Talking, saying she's his mother and begging him to join them, Kevin submits and is killed by Shadow Bonnie, to become The brother, his remains are stored inside a grey, wooden box. Fast forward, the year is 1993, almost all Freddy's establishments including CPW and CBPW have failed. Mike ran away from home after his father broke down and changed his last name to that of his mother. He's now trying to investigate what really happened at the locations his father runs. So he applies for the job of night guard. After being attacked by The Brother inside the 93' Freddy's location, he immediately decides it's probably the last place he should be and heads home. Only The Brother follows him, once he's home he finds the box on his bed and passes out, once he wakes up The brother is staring him down outside the window. Trying to make his escape Mike runs to the front door to be confronted with the ghostly being, he tries to fight back but the spirit knocks him out once more. After fighting a losing battle against The brother and recollecting his memories of what happened he finally manages to open the box. ---- THE FOLLOWING PART OF THE STORY WAS TO BE REVEALED IN THE NOW CANCELLED FN:R, IT ONLY LOOSELY FITS THE EVENTS OF FN1 To be utterly disturbed by the corpse of a small child inside. At this time the phone rings, Mike picks it up, in complete shock and disbelief of what happened. It's his father, not knowing he's "Mike Afton" after he ran away and changed his name. He says Mike got a temporary promotion, he has to go back to the 87' toy's location and dismantle the old animatronics who still roam the abandoned building at night. Not technician was able to get close before because they were hostile. Over the course of the week, Mike goes to dismantle the animatronics, finding clues to his fathers child murdering mysteries along the way, not knowing that when he's dismantling these animatronics, he's setting free the spirits inside. Once the final animatronic is dismantled The Brother appears again, this time not hostile. He shows Mike a vision of the old Fredbear and Friends location. Mike decides to get to the bottom of this and heads out. Once he arrives the place seems abandoned, he heads upstairs to the attic when the door shuts and locks behind him. And he's not alone, up there in the attic roam the first 2 murdered children, inhabiting the original Fredbear and Bonnie suits along with what remains of the old withereds after being used to make the 93' animatronics. Mike goes and turns on generators, collects keys and finds his way out of the attic. When suddenly one of the generators explodes, settings the whole place alight. Mike tries to run away but stumbles and falls down the attic stairs. When he awakens the fire has spread through the entire building. He runs to the front door to exit, only to have Fredbear appear in the smoke and grab him, The Brother confronts him and says he's sorry but he has to do this and he's forgiven Mike for what he's done in the past. Fredbear then bites Mike. Both go up in flames, and mike takes the appearance of his murderer, Shadow Freddy. So now Martha, Karen, Kevin and Mike are out to get William. ---- FROM HERE ON OUT IT'S BACK TO EVENTS WE'VE SEEN IN THE GAMES Fredbear and Friends burns down completely before the fire department can make it, they find the charred remains of the withered's suits and The Brother. These are handed over to William unexpectedly. He keeps them in his workshop inside the house for safekeeping. He soon realizes the suits are alive and out to get him at night, so he transforms his old walk in closet into a makeshift office with security cameras he installed around his house. After another 4 long nights, the spirits of the original Fredbear and Bonnie suit are once again awoken for one last round by Martha and Karen. William manages to survive and concludes that the only solution is to destroy everything to do with Freddy's once and for all. He heads over to the 93' location and find Shadow Freddy staring down the animatronics on stage, not knowing this is Mike luring them away so William will destroy the animatronics and free the spirits inside. Mike's plan works and William destroyed each animatronic using a spring crank. The spirits are free and The Brother confronts William who's looking for anything to destroy in the back room. William tries to hide in a Spring Bonnie suits but gets springlocked and becomes springtrap. ---- So now you know the story of the Afton family, in each game you see the story from a new member's eyes. And you experience their Final Nights.